Hetalia- A New Light on America!
by 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell
Summary: We all know our American friend to be goofy, somewhat narcisistic, and holds massive cravings for fast food non-stop. Yet, what if that was just how he wanted us to see him, if there was more than meets the eye? States included! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Been reading way too much Hetalia fanfiction lately. XD Anyway, this is just something I'll update on a whim because it was made on a whim, and there isn't really any storyline or pairing's to this, sorry to disappoint y'all. But please enjoy and no flames, critism is welcomed so long as it isn't discourteous. Enjoy. **

Alfred. Foster. Jones. That's the name I came into the world with, but most people replace my middle with 'Freedom' instead of 'Foster'. I've always wondered as to why… Haha, well off of that subject, you're probably wondering why I'm coming off so subtle. Well… I guess… it's because I can? Nah, dude, I'm not completely full of myself, though I put a good act don't I? Yeah, that's why I am doing this, honestly… Now where to start?

Y'know what, it's best I not tell you directly like this, how about you just read and watch as all this takes place in my P.O.V.? Sound good? Right then, let's go, this is the story of the Hero!

_*Beep, beep, beep-!*_

"Rrrrgh…"

_*Beep, beep, beep-!*_

"Mmmuurrrf."

_*BEEP, BEEP, BE-!*_

"DARNIT YOU DAMN ALARM CLOCK, PIPE DOWN!" I scream as I slam my hand onto the switch that turns off the alarm in the clock on my bedside table. Dammit, I hate having to come to the capitol every other month to go through a pointless world meeting that accomplishes almost nothing every time one is held. They last for a week and all the nations, including myself seeing as I am America, do nothing but argue and disagree on what we should do to make our world a better place. But most of all, I just hate the fact that have to return to **this **house for an entire week, this box with so many broken dreams and unaccomplished promises from the nation I once thought to be my 'Great' older brother.

'_Ugh, why did I wake up this early again…? Oh right, I wanted to cook breakfast this morning for myself instead of having McDonalds, but I'm still gonna get grab some grub from there for lunch. Man I love that stuff!_' I thought to myself humorously as I pushed my body upwards off my bed moments later. Five frickin' thirty in the morning, too early if you ask me, but I also wanted to get a run in before I started to get ready for my long ass, pointless day of arguing and messing around with the other nations. I wonder how England will fair with my attitude toady?

Chortling to myself as I made my way down the stairs in nothing but my boxers and a tank-top, plus my dog-tags under my shirt, I heard a noise in my kitchen. I halted for a moment in surprise because I thought I was alone in my house before I remembered… Canada, my younger brother, almost always stayed with me when the World Meetings' took root in my country. He must be cooking pancakes again by the appetizing aroma of maple, cinnamon, and anything else he used in his different arrangements of his buttermilk miracles. I made my way in the kitchen to see his baby pet polar bear (was he ever going to release it into the wild or put it in a zoo once it grew too large for him to carry?), Kuma- something was its name. Who cared at the moment I was hungry!

"Yo, Canadia." I greeted to the dude who looked a lot like me, who had had his back turned towards me as I leaned on the entranceway frame between the kitchen and living room. He jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the spatula and bowl of berries he was holding in either hand as he stood in front of the stove.

"Gyah!" He shyly yelped, even when frightened so suddenly his voice was very low-toned, I always thought it bizzare but whatever. He turned with a bit of annoyance on his face but at the same time he was smiling with embarrassment as he spoke, "A-America! Don't s-scare me like that, I could have dropped something and hurt myself!" he whined. I was a bit remorseful to know I might have made him accidentally hurt himself, but then again he had always been a bit of scaredy-cat, even without my 'help' he would get himself into trouble.

I had already started making my way towards the stove, passing the small island in my kitchen where his polar bear sat at a barstool, and leaning over his shoulder to see how far he was with his cooking. I wanted to make sure I could either help, if was just starting, or if I could go for a run if he passed a certain point in preparations where he wouldn't exactly need my help. I didn't realize I was leaning on him a bit too much, with my head weighing down his right shoulder, as I observed the pancake that was currently sizzling away in a frying pan. "America you're too heavy, get off!" Canada whined as he struggled under my weight, it was enough to snap me out of my concentration, despite his small frame.

"Ah-woops, sorry bro!" I call out as I bring myself up and let him straighten out his back again into its normal structure. After stretching out bit, flipping the pancake in the frying pan onto its other side, he turned to me and said I didn't have to be here in the kitchen, seeing as knowing 'me' I would only cause a catastrophe by either trying to help him, or just plain distract him. I chuckled a bit before letting myself laugh a tad more loudly at how right he probably was and I gave him a pat on the back, which of course knocked him to the ground. "Ah-haha, my bad bro!" I laugh, embarrassed at my own carelessness as I grab him by the color of his shirt and lift him up as if he were a feather.

"Well, I think I'll just go for quick jog if you've got breakfast covered here, see ya later Mattie!" I called while using his nickname, laughing as I ran away to my room to change into some jogging clothes, and all the while ignoring the annoyed scowl he was probably throwing at my back right then. Hahaha! Okay, now what to where for jogging, it's been getting colder lately since Autumn is turning into Winter very quickly, a little too fast if you ask me, Winter only reminds me of… *gulp* Russia.

'_Okay, no need to think on __**that **__subject right now, no reason at all to keep thinking about that (former) Commie-bastard… But even now he's still a creep. Crap, I'm still thinking about it! Calm down Al!' _I screamed in my mind as I rapidly shook my head in hopes to throw aside the bad memories that were crawling about. It seemed to work once I managed to succeed in making my head spin round like a top, "Ugh… not a good idea. Al, you're a real moron sometimes." I say to myself as I grab my head and hold it in place to stop the spinning.

After the room stopped being illusionary and separating itself into three distinct directions I made my way from my doorway to my closet at the far right of my room and opened it up, I decided to go with my navy blue jacket and sweat pants. On the left breast side was a white star, while the lines traveling own the sides were red; always red, white, and blue with me, but whose complaining?! Exactly, no one except the other countries, but who cares, I am the Hero!

Checking the clock on my nightstand I saw it was already six o'clock, crap onto the run! As I grab my cell and slip into my pocket I nearly slid down the stairs in my haste, but I caught myself and made it to the front door to slide into my jogging shoes, I heard Matt call out to me if I was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine! Call me when breakfast is ready and I'll be right back, see ya bro-ha!" I yell as I latched open my front door and swiftly fly out into the cool morning air, I had forgotten to zip up my jacket… and stretch. I slow my pace once I reached the end of my block and began stretching properly while using a street lamp as support occasionally; there now I'm all loosened up!

The first, like fifteen minutes of my jog consisted of silence except my growing pants as I paced myself through my neighborhood to a park that sat on the outskirts of it, across the park was the World Meeting Conference Association building, so the park also acted as a garden to the building in a way. I made it to the a few minutes later and started down my normal path around the area, passing some other joggers, some early morning dog walkers, and a few landmarks, like a fountain or a statue. Sometime later as I was making my way around the middle of the park, judging by because of the huge fountain that sat in the center, I stopped at a drinking fountain, only to hear someone call behind me.

"America, is zat you?" A familiar voice called from my right. I lifted myself back up to end up staring into Germany's piercing azure blue eyes, he was a pretty intimidating guy if you didn't bother to get to know him very well, course I didn't know him too well either like Northern Italy, but I at least knew he had his good sides. "Vhat are doing here? Out for ah jog?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, a bit, I just kinda wanted to get out this morning." I answered as I started to stretch a bit more for more jogging.

"Vell, how about ve jog together a bit ourselves, it might be gut to get some type ov plan situvated for ze meeting." He offered.

"Huh… Yeah, that's sounds cool brah! Well let's go!" I cheered as I started to jog ahead of him; he started to follow seconds later and caught up to me with no problem. We started to discuss some things about how we would approach several difficulties that may pop up in the meeting, sometimes I'd give a good decent opinion/ option, but most of the time I was being sarcastic to try and keep the mood not completely boring with politics. Yet, I guess he was taking me too seriously on some of my comments by the befuddled look on his face.

We had ended up on some brick path surrounded by trees and bushes when heard something rustling from beside us, we both halted, and stared cautiously at a moving bush waiting if anything going to lash out at us. And then-! "GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY! Help-ah me-ah!" Popped out a frantic North Italy, otherwise known as Feliciano Vargas. He was the younger of two brothers that represented the north and southern halves of Italy, for someone older than me he was a lot more childish and weak-willed.

"Vhat?! Italy, vhat's vrong?" Germany had apprehensively asked as he clutched the Italian's shoulders in his hands and calmed him down. "Now explain to me vhat is ze matter." He instructed as he settled his friend onto a nearby bench, I just stood at the other end of the bench in mild concern for the poor guy; he looked really shook-up about whatever was scaring him.

He sniffled a bit before he took in a deep breath, at Germany's instruction, and began his rant. "When I-ah woke up this-ah morning and saw you-ah weren't-ah there, I thought you had been kidnapped! So run out of your-ah room, but I couldn't tie-ah my shoes so I-ah kept tripping, and eventually I accidentally tripped into-ah big brother France's lap and he-ah started acting very weird!" He explained very shakily as he started to cry a bit harder now, "Waaah! Germany, I was-ah so scared!" He balled as he locked his arms around Germany's neck.

Germany sighed and patted the back of Italy's hair before he guided him back down to sit on the bench again, "Zere, Zere. Az you can see I am perfectly fine, I vuz vith America, now let me see your shoe's, I need to tie zem." He calmly told his Italian friend as he kneeled and lifted his friend's foot onto his knee to start and tie the laces together. Italy was sniffling every now and then but he seemed to be getting calmer, heh-heh, these were really good friends. It's always nice to have a friend who you can help out, like lending your home to them for a bit… like I am with… Tony…

'_OH CRAP, TOOOONNNNYYY! I LEFT HIM BACK IN NEW YORK CITY!' _I started to freak out and apparently the other two countries noticed my distress.

"Ve~? America, why the scared face?" Italy questioned with strained worry.

"N-noth- nothing! Hahaha! I just forgot about something that I need-uh… go take care of, no need to worry yourselves over it. Whelp see ya guys at the meeting!" I yell as I sped down the path and through the park as I pulled out my cell and dialed my apartments' number. I could've sworn I passed by France who had a weird smile on his face but who knows, the phone was ringing and Tony wasn't-!

"Hel-lo?" Came a high-pitched voice that I only knew about.

"Tony! Ah great you're alive man, thank god! I'm so sorry I forgot to bring you with me buddy, how are you holding up?!" I screech into the phone as I exited the park entrance and started my way home.

"Okay." Was all he answered, but then I heard something that sounded like he was slurping a drink through a straw.

"Tony? Did you go out and get food?" I asked him as I halted mid sprint on the sidewalk, skidding a bit.

"No~. Order-in. Used green paper you hide behind T.V." He answered. I sighed in relief; good he really did know how to follow my instructions of how to get food and use money to pay, instead of objects in my house.

"Ah, that's great. Okay man, sorry for worrying, just don't leave the apartment until I come back; I don't want you being taken by any government scientists or whatever." I advised and I heard him say 'okay' again, and then the line went dead. I hadn't realized I had started walking again, what's more, turning on the corner of my street, when he hung up. It was a load off my shoulder's knowing he wouldn't be getting into any trouble soon if he listened to my instructions well.

I reached my front door and opened it up to the smell of Canada's pancakes, bon appetite to me! I practically skated on the tile in the kitchen before I skid to a stop to see Mattie already halfway through his stack of pancakes, his freaky polar bear in his lap as always as he sat on a barstool at the island in my kitchen, and a massive stack of the Canadian's best delicacy across from him. Immediately I bolt to Mattie and squeeze him breathless in a grateful hug, his polar bear flying off his lap. "Awesome! Mattie you're the best!" I hollered while he started to choke on a bite of pancakes he was probably in the middle of swallowing.

I think I felt him hitting my arm to get me to stop hugging him, either way it was about time for me to halt on my affections and eat anyway. He started to gasp and wheeze as he slammed his fist to his chest, he succeeded in making himself not die, but I didn't notice and when I looked back up from my plate a few minutes later he was nowhere in sight. I guess he left to go get ready for work and get the hell away from me, even his bear was gone. Well I had to get moving too, it was nearing seven thirty and the World Conference was at nine o'clock.

I stood up off my chair and picked up my dishes, ran them under some hot soapy water, and ran a cloth over them to make 'em nice and clean. Ha, I could even my reflection! I rinsed them off but I left them in the sink, I'd put 'em away later in the evening before dinner. Next thing I knew I was walking up the stairs, down the hall a ways, and into the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I peeled off all my clothing, opened up the towel closet opposite to the sinks and mirror, grabbed a towel, and started the shower. Before I stepped in I halted, my glasses, Texas, and my dog-tags were still on my person, I had almost forgotten about them.

I turned back to the sink area, rather the drawers below them, and carefully placed my two most precious items in there. Practically the only time I ever remove either of those possessions of mine is when I shower or go swimming, I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. I crept back into the shower and hosed myself down, followed by shampooing my hair and scrubbing my scalp vigorously. I turned around so I could rinse out the suds completely as I raked my fingers through my hair and not get any of the shampoo in my eyes, that crap stings, and lastly I slathered a wash cloth in some body wash and scrubbed anywhere and everywhere on my body. My arms, my chest, legs, abdomen, and ect. I could even reach my back without the help of a loofah. (If I can do a back flip to avoid an alien hoards color-draining laser attack, I can reach behind my back to wash myself!)

After I made sure I was completely rinsed I turned off the water and slid the shower curtain open, grabbing my towel off of its hanger to dry myself. As I finally wrapped the towel around my waist and took out Texas and my dog-tags out of the drawer, I turn to the sink to begin brushing my teeth. I exited the bathroom later on and just walked through into my bedroom that was right in front of me. Next, the usual, under clothes, slacks, white dress shirt and tie, and then my suit top; all stacked irritably on my body, man I hated to where fancy clothing. Where's my bomber jacket…? _'Ah, there you are you sly dog you!' _I cheered to myself as I located my favorite jacket and slipped it on. I was now complete!

I exited my room when I finished working my feet into my uncomfortable business shoes and started down the hall to the stairs. "It's about time you got down here Al!" Mattie 'yelled' at me, but he sounded as if he was talking at conversation level instead of shouting, he's always had whenever he started to try and be macho. I know it's a bit asinine and rude to talk about my brother like that but this is how he's always been, shy and not really managing to push himself a little harder to make his person known. I looked up at the clock in the lobby area before my front door and see that the clock read nearly eight, we had plenty of time.

Canada sometimes over reacted like France, good thing he wasn't around him for too long to gain too much influence from him, but then again it wasn't really fair to the kid to be left in the care of England and his… 'food'. Even I still get nightmares about those horrid memories, yeesh. I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts and started towards my way out, grabbing my keys to my Harley and my helmet off a hanger, Mattie picking up his keys to his own vehicle and both of us exiting my home. I locked the door and walked up to my garage door, opening the sucker up to pull my baby out for another ride, but I wish it'd be a road trip instead of fifteen minutes down the road.

We arrived at the Association and made our way inside to the Grand Conference room, literally the biggest room in the entire foundation. Mattie went to his own seat, which wasn't too far from mine but still a few seats away from me. Seems we weren't the first ones here yet we definitely were not the last, so I just decided to watch who was here and who was coming through the door from my seat. At the table I saw China and some of the other Southern Asia nations; Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Japan was even hanging around them, normally he tried to find the farthest seat from China but I guess he was only there because of Taiwan.

Minutes passed, other nations came in and took their seats, but soon enough I saw a familiar, unwelcomed face… Russia. I shuddered mentally, the only thing that ever keeps me from not completely groveling at that guy's feet like other countries do is that fact that I know it only takes one, five foot-four platinum blonde in a sexy maid outfit woman named Belarus. All it takes is the sight of that brisk and nimble devil of a female to bring all six foot-four, two hundred and twenty pounds of Ivan Braginski to either his knees or make him run faster than a mofo while screaming like a kid. God help him if she using knives in her escapades to claim him as her husband… Eventually everyone had made their ways into the Conference room and I placed my head in my hands, it was going to be a long day, and in turn, a long week.

"…meri…" Something whispered to me.

"…meri…ca." There it was again, who was it, and what were they saying?

"Oy, America! Wake yup you bloody wanker!" England shouted into my ear. I snap up with a jolt and a 'gah' but was interrupted half-way when my head made hard contact with something that felt like concrete. I also heard a crunch-like noise while others around me gasped or 'ooh'ed' with pain, but that could've been anything, and something it was as I heard a certain familiar voice screech out a few words that sounded like French. But wait… I heard England's voice beckoning me to wake up… oh who cared about that right now, the back of my head was throbbing like hell!

"Ouch! What Britain?!" I hollered as I finally brought my eyes to open up to the lights in the Conference room, and latched my hands to the back of my skull where I hit it.

"Are you alright chap?" He asked me hastily.

"Yeah, but who the hell did I ram into?!" I questioned as I hissed at the bump that was already engorging on my head.

"Well, you ran into old frog-face there lad. Bloody good hit if I must say." He said with some amusement towards both mine and France's pain. I turned in several directions to find him until I looked behind my seat to see England's old rival lying flat on his back grasping his bloody nose in pain, hissing in the process. He was surrounded by Canada, Spain, and Italy, they were trying to get him to let go of his nose so they could see how badly our skull's made contact. I stood from my seat and turned to France.

"Hey, you okay France? Sorry man it looks like I fell asleep." I apologized as I offer my hand to bring him back onto his feet. He grasped it and I pulled him up, he had a small glare directed at me but it faded, I guess he understood and forgave me. Canada called him 'papa' and led him into the empty chair next to mine; Spain finally managed to get some tissue's up the French-man's nose. Great, the damage wasn't as bad as I thought, but there were a few dried droplets on his white suit, that wasn't going to wash out well.

"America-san, are you ar-rightu?" I heard from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm good Japan. Thanks…" I answered as I turned back to face Britain and, now, Japan, Italy was a few paces behind them next to Germany. "What time is it?"

"It's mid-day, time for lunch. That's why we woke you, though it'd do you good to skip a meal or two fat-ass." England commented as he patted my stomach, which was actually toned quiet well. "I imagined you also had some of that heart-disease on a bun with a side order of high-cholesterol sticks and diabetes in a cup this morning." He mocked and he started to laugh and Japan was trying to lecture him on how rude and unnecessary that insult was, but the Brit was too high on top of Big Ben to listen.

Normally I'd just ignore him or retaliate with something about how slowly killing myself with that food was better than eating his horrifying cooking any day. But instead I just kept quiet and shook my head in annoyance; apparently he had noticed my lack of retaliation and looked up at me with something crossed between bewilderment and concern. "H-hey, are you sure you're alright America?" He asked, I 'hmph'd and shoved my hands in my pants pockets and stormed off. "America?!" He called after me, but I was already turning through the doorway. Why was I so pissed?!

I hadn't realized my answer until I had already returned from McDonalds and started finishing up my lunch alone on the roof of the Association; I was leaning against the small rail that acted as a tiny fence to the edge of the roof, my legs dangling lazily. _'That's right… the reason I'm so edgy is __**because**__ I'm __**here**__.'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the city that surrounded me. On the horizon I saw a few skyscrapers and architectural political landmarks, in the mid-horizon a shopping area and some restaurant's, and then right in front of the Association was its opening gates. Behind me was the giant park area and passed that was my neighborhood, sometimes I wished I could ride my motorcycle through there to get home, it's so much quicker than the roads. The quicker I can get away from this place the better.

"A-America?" I heard from beside me a ways. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Feliciano, his older twin brother who looked like he didn't want to be here, Mattie, and Japan, Germany was by the roof entrance a few paces behind them.

"Oh… yeah, hey." I said solemnly and whipped my head back to the landscape, swinging my legs in boredom.

At least until I felt a hand on my shoulder, Mattie. "America, you don't seem like yourself… I-I mean don't get me wrong, i-it's good when you're not totally being eccentric and an asshole, but u-um… wh-what I mean to say is-!"

"I got it Mattie; you're wondering what the hell is wrong with me today." I answer for him as I cross my arms on top of the railing and lay my head lazily on them, still keeping eye contact with him.

"It'z not just zat." Germany said as he approached the group. I noticed in the background that that Romano guy was glaring at Germany something fierce but I turned my attention back to him as he took to my free side. "Everyvhere else ze Vorld Meetings are held you act as ve normally see you: Asinine at times, overly excited, and very loud, but vhenever ze Meetings take place here in your country you become very much ze opposite." He explained as he brought himself to squat onto the railing and look at me.

"Si~! It's as-ah he says America~! Why are you always-ah so down in the dumps, do you not-ah like your country?!" Feliciano questioned.

"What?! No! No, no… it's just, haa- you guys and others already know some of my history. This capitol has a lot of history to it…" I answered. But I guess it wasn't completely answering their questions by either the confused looks or annoyed expressions.

"So… what you mean to say is sat your-u capitoru opens some past scars…?" Japan asked. I just nodded my head and then forced myself to my feet.

"I'll live though, let's all go back to the Conference room! 'Kay bro's?!" I say with a cheery smile. I wasn't sure if they believed my act but they went with fortunately and soon we were all back inside heading to our chairs to go on with the meeting. I could feel Britain's eyes, though, on me from time-to-time during the Conference.

By the end of it all I had been given several pamphlets and documents to review over for a few personal meetings that I had to attend to tomorrow. I finished asking Canada to take them in his car since I came by my bike when I heard my 'favorite Brit' call out to me, "America?"

Canada seemed to be using that invisible thing he could do very well at the moment because I couldn't see him anywhere, that, or he ditched fast for home. I turn towards him, "U-uh listen chap, I didn't mean what I said." He tried to explain as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"England, you told me a 'gentlemen' always says what he means." I reminded him, finally using those old lesson's he shoved into my brain as a kid against him. But I wasn't doing it to get back at him, far from it.

"Well I was in no way being a 'gentlemen'!" He shouted with a blush creeping on his face from how flustered he was. "I-I was… I was being a right-foul git. A complete wanker a-and I'm-!"

My hand made firm 'pat' sound as it collided with his shoulder and I smiled one hell of a cheeky grin. "Ha-ha! No worries, dude, I was just being pissy because I **didn't **eat any of my heart-attack food or anything for that matter. Whelp see ya later bro-ha!" I call out gleefully and started making my way for the door when heard England mutter something half to himself and half to me.

"But Canada told me after you stormed off that you di-!"

I played dumb once again, "What'd you say brah?!" I say as I stop myself from disappearing completely out of the door way and hold the frame in my hand.

"Ah- Um… nothing. Just as long as you know what I was trying to say earlier, we're done here aren't we?" He asked while looking away shyly.

"Course England! Well see ya dude!" I wave to him and then it was off I went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hopefully chapter one was entertaining enough! Now onto the story, there's also a surprise in here! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia (I realized I forgot to put in my last Chapter.)**

* * *

I sat there on top of my bed in my room while reading some of the documents I was given earlier in the week. Two days had already passed full of nothing but Conference meetings; both in the Grand Meeting Hall and in personal rooms where International Business President's, Ambassador's, and world Leader's met. Already I was about damn close to ripping out my hair! All I wanted to do was go home to my three room apartment and-

_~Brrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!~_

"Dyah-!" I screech in surprise and send papers flying as I jumped in place. I made even more fly about when making a heated scramble for my cell phone that was the dresser across my room near the door. I trip over my own feet and land flat on my chest and face in my haste and barely made it there to answer before my phone switched to voice mail. "Haa! Hello?!" I gasped, exasperated from my fall; I had to lift myself up from the ground by the dressers' drawer handles.

"Ah there you are, where are Malu-Lani's and Padarok's pajamas again?" Asked a voice I knew all too well. I think I was hearing Tony in the background playing video games but that wasn't important, so long as he didn't destroy the Xbox console if he lost _Call of Duty_ again… "Al?"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry," I say as I scrunch Texas onto the top of my head to rub my eyes, "Uh- yeah, in my room, there in the very bottom drawer of my dresser I keep a few extra airs of pajamas for them in case the rest of them are dirty." I explain as I hear a dresser opening up some moments later.

"Got them, thanks. Hey, when did you say you'd be back aga-," the sound of a child in the background yelping a 'no' was heard. "Lani, don't tug on your brother's scarf- again thanks Al."

"No thank you for taking care of Lani and Podarok." I said sighing out a breath of relief that the two were in good hands. "Anyway, I said I'd be back by next week, I have four days left here at the meetings, and then I'm coming back." I explained. The giggling of children and the rustling of clothes was heard over the line, they were such cute lit-

"Is that daddy? I want to talk with daddy!" Came the harmonious voice of a sweet little angel I know very well.

"Papa?" Entered the calm and collected tone of my youngest main-man.

"Hahaha! Alright, alright, you both can talk to 'Daddy'. **IF **you can brush your teeth and jump into bed in three minutes or less!" Immediately I heard more giggles and then the scuffling of feet across the hard-wood floors in my apartment.

"Del, you are one crazy dudette. How you are the oldest, I'll never know." I commented to my first state: Delaware.

"Ha! Like you're one to talk brother! Bwahaha!" She laughed. Right now, I could just imagine Delaware was playing with some of her short-cropped blonde hair; it was a lot like mine but lighter, minus a cowlick (Nantucket) too. Unlike the two little blessings that I heard running about earlier calling me 'Daddy', most of the other states thought of me as a brother and only called me Dad usually when they were being sarcastic with me.

"We're done, we're done! Now let us talk with Daddy!" My little angel hollered from what sounded like her and her brother's room.

"Alright Hawaii! Geez, you and Alaska are so touchy!" Del called out with not annoyance in her voice but humor, children were one of her biggest passions next to her job in the tax business. I heard a door being creaked open before more sounds of snickering children were echoing into the line, "Okay, who gets to talk with Papa first?!" She had started in a playful tone while Hawaii and Alaska started to whimper; Del was teasing them too much. As a matter of fact it was started to upset me too.

"Dellll!" I whined, "Just put me on speaker!"

"Aww… that's no fun!" She complained, but then she sighed in defeat. "Fine," I heard a click, "You're on speaker now." She informed.

Exactly at that moment Las and Hawaii cheered, "Hi Papa/Daddy!" I couldn't help but let a large toothy grin stretch from ear-to-ear on my face.

"Hey kids, how are you holding up without me?" I asked. It was always the first thing I asked them when I was away and managed to talk with them. While they explained they were fine and started into the details of their day I pulled out my wallet and opened it up to pull out an old black and white photo. In it was me, in my old WW Two uniform, same bomber jacket and all, with a young girl in my arms who looked to be about three or four; my little Malu-Lani. Though it was not in color, I remember that day well; Hawaii, with her chestnut brown hair in two low-tied pig-tails wrapped in sand colored ribbons and sun-tanned skin, looked so sweet that afternoon in her orange and white orchid sundress. She looked a lot like the country of Seychelles, but Hawaii's right eye is green, like the forests that thrived on her islands, and her left eye is a clear, cerulean blue, like her gorgeous coastline. Indeed she was a heartbreakingly beautiful girl.

By my left leg in the picture, with my hand ruffling his hair, stood a boy, who appeared to be about seven or eight years old. That was Alaska, he has icy hazel eyes that are almost grey, that may seem hollow but they have a shine of curiosity and alertness to them that lets people know he's not a lot like the _man_ he resembles. Yes, I am talking about Russia, but Alaska had some characteristics that also reflected his past before Russia. For instance, his skin isn't as pale as the former commie's, it's a bit of a caramel color and his hair isn't that grey color Russia has, nope, it's actually so white it has a bluish tint to it. But like his former caretaker he has a scarf on his body at all times, which was purple unlike Russia's white scarf.

Gazing at the picture and thinking back started to bring back some tiresome memories, some heart-wrenching memories at that. This photo… it was taken three days before… "Daddy are you listening?!" Lani broke through my concentration suddenly, I gasped in shock.

"Oh sorry sweetie pie, what was it you said?"

"Uh-uh, not me, Lasky." She stated and then I heard the phone shifting a bit before the sounds halted and all I heard was static.

"Papa…?" Pod asked hesitantly, he was often a quiet boy but never hesitant if he trusted someone enough. I asked him what it was that was wrong and then he answered, "Tell that _Dvornyaga (Mongrel)_ to stop being so creepy and make some friends so he stops bothering you." He told me. I laughed. Hard. This was something he almost always told me to tell Russia whenever I was going to or at a meeting. Course I couldn't tell him it was Las directly.

"Is that what you were so serious about?" I chuckled as I made myself sit down on my bed with how hard I had suddenly cackled. He said to me 'yeah' matter-of-factly because it was one of the most 'serious' subjects he talked about. I could just see his cheeks blowing up like a chipmunks cheeks from him being embarrassed. "Alright, I'll tell him. Goodnight Podarok."

"Goodni-."

"OH! Daddy don't go yet, I have a song I want to sing to you!" Malu-Lani intervened, I could hear Del sighing and mumbling they had to go to sleep and Pod sounded like he was grumbling something mixed between Russian and Old Native Alaskan.

I sigh in defeat knowing what would happen if I refused, but besides that, Malu had a very melodic voice. "Alright sweetheart." I whisper into the phone and I heard her taking in a few breaths to steady herself.

"_He nani lua 'ole~ Ku'u wehi o nâ lani~ He kilohana 'oe~ Na'u e pûlama mau~ Hô'olu i ka poli e~ Mehana i ke anu e.~" _She sang in tune with what I believe was the original rhythm of the true artist, I even think I had heard of him once… Yes that was it, the man who sang was called Keali'i Reichel, and the song was called _'Hawaiian Lullaby'_. It was only the beginning lyrics though when she ended her singing and tiredly, but sweetly told me 'goodnight'. I hadn't noticed the small droplet of water that had appeared from nowhere sliding down my cheek; quickly I wiped it off and talked into the phone.

"Goodnight my little miracle, Pod, goodnight to you too son. Del, night. Tell Tony goodnight for me too." I instructed as I heard a button click and only Del's voice could be heard on the line as she agreed and told me to grab some 'Z's'. "Yeah, I will, later, but right now Matt should be done cooking dinner. Bye Dela." I ended and clicked the phone line off.

As I lowered the phone into my lap I had not noticed the presence that was at my door the entire length of my conversation. "A-Al? America?" They whispered through the crack in the doorway they were talking from. Immediately I yelped in surprise and dashed for the gun under my pillow, as I had, once again, forgotten I had company in my home. I almost pulled the trigger until I heard Canada scream in terror and dive from the doorway, onto the floor in the fetal-position, and his wrapped his hands over his head. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted, and I mean he **shouted**.

"Huh?! Wha-ah, Mattie don't sneak up on me!" I call out while I shove my weapon back under my pillow and head to my door to open it up to see my younger brother completely balled up against the wall in legit horror, forgetting my phone on my bed. "The hell is wrong with you?! You know I carry a gun under my pillow, plus I'm usually trigger happy because of my past soldier days!" I remind-slash-scold him as I pull his head out from between his knees.

"I was just trying to tell you it's DINNER-TIME!" He yelled in my face once I finally unhooked his joints from their dead-lock hold on his own body. Okay, looks like I've really scared him, shit. Man I always seem to screw up somehow…

"Ah? Sorry Mattie… Yeah I'll be down in a sec just start without me." I offered and he complied with no hesitation, I wouldn't blame 'im. I head back in my room and snatch my cell off of my bed before I slid into my pocket and closed my bedroom door behind me. I really needed to just go home and stay there.

Dinner was nearly over with when Canada popped a question out of nowhere, now that I recall we didn't even really make eye contact during dinner, let alone talk. "How have the kids been doing?" He asked from the sink, he was rinsing out a few dishes and his polar bear was leisurely leaning on his right leg. He was the only other nation who knew about my states. No one else, not even my other neighbor Mexico, knew my states were personified. One would assume when I had taken in a new territory or something that the giver would hand me over a kid or young adult. But nope.

I mean Russia, when he sold me Alaska, never even knew the kid existed; Pod just appeared at one my campsites one day after the exchange and has stayed with me since. The Louisiana Purchase; France never knew Mississippi and all them were already walking around, but I don't think it's the same for Mexico. I mean the Texas territory fought like hell to be free from him, but yet Texas is the pair of glasses I wear right now on my face. I think maybe these glasses belonged to the _real _Texas a long time ago, but I believe he or she probably died at the Battle of the Alamo all those years ago. Who knows.

"They're doing great. Pod loves to go visit Lady Liberty every now and then or just stay home and play with Lani. And speaking of Lani she is loving the sports she's applied for at the academy she goes to. Swimming club, Track, and even the drama department. Of course I still get worried as hell sometimes, y'know… because of her leg." I explained, drawing out the last few words and not noticing my head slumping down wards to look at the table I had rested my elbows on.

Canada stopped the water in the sink and made his way over to me, at least that's what it sounded like, but my hands nervously locking onto one another was just more interesting. "Al that was in a time where man-kind was sinking at its lowest. We were all confused and hurt. At least she's still here." He tried in comforting me with those, I guess you could say 'sweet-nothings', and patted my head a bit before I looked up.

"I guess you're right. When you think about it, it's just a lost limb, but when you see how much pain it brings onto your four year old little girl… It tears you apart." I said as I placed the weight of my head onto my folded arms and let a heavy sigh shakily escape my lips. I could feel Matt's pitiful gaze poking at the back of my head. I sigh again, "I don't hate Japan, I don't think I ever could, and he was also very confused. Plus he beats himself up pretty well from time to time over it; I don't want to see his reaction if he found out the lasting results of his actions_ labeled_ _on a child._" I admitted and rose from my seat at the table. I turned, still not making eye-contact once with Mattie, and thanked him for dinner before I exited the kitchen. That night I didn't even change clothes to wear to bed, I just plopped there on top of all the paperwork I had and shut my eyes.

_-Three Days Later-_

Finally! The last of the International Conference is here and all paperwork has been signed or negotiated over! Today is really just a day where we exchange back our documents and files, say goodbye to all the other countries, and then it's peace and freedom for the next four weeks. Hallelujah, the angels are singing! I've been so excited for today I arrived a whole hour before anyone! (Yes that means I ditched Canadia, but he has a car.)

I sat there waiting anxiously about the entire day as I passed out or signed documents and files, scheduled some meetings for next month and said goodbye to other countries. It was lunch now and I was so close to my flight back home I could almost hear Alaska's and Hawaii's shrills of laughter and excitement. But I wasn't even hungry because I was so jittery; so I had decided to sit through lunch back at the Conference Hall while most of everybody else went to leave. Then I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder and I turned to see England, Germany, France, Italy, and Japan behind me. "America? What are you still doing here? You're normally the first person to bolt out of this building when lunch comes along." England said.

"Ah!" I squeak out. _'Crap. If I say I can't wait to get home just because they won't believe me!' _I thought to myself. _'Quick you fool, say something American!'_ I buzzed through my mind until I came to the dumbest and most American excuse I could find. "Ah-haha. Hahahaha! Well I'm just so psyched for this new video game I have at home is all!" I laugh moronically. Damn, I'm such a poor excuse for a liar; guess that's why my boss doesn't let me work on many conspiracy problematic's anymore…

The moment afterwards everyone's faces turned to 'I knew it' or 'of course it's something that worthless' expression's. "Mr. Ingrand, I toru-d you it was not much to worry about if it was America. Onry very sma-ru subjects bring him down." Japan, somewhat, covered for me.

"Yes, well, I guess you're right. He's too narrow-minded anyway to worry about anything, really." England admitted, shrugging as he turned away from me and started heading out the room with Japan and everyone following, some saying their farewells. Then that left me with a crushed ego, alone, in the Conference Hall with countries I was rarely even associated with.

_~After Work~_

My flight was in three hours and I was zipping up my suitcase, with some desperate effort, when the doorbell rang. Leaving my luggage to lay haphazardly on or around my bed, I sped walked to the front door. I thought maybe it was Canada, but he usually didn't leave things behind when he traveled, so it probably wasn't him… And I proved right by the pair of two furry caterpillars resting on a set of leaf-green eyes staring at me once I opened my front door. "England?" I quirked a brow. He hasn't been _'home' _in a while; the only time he ever really stayed here with me during Conference's was when he had absolutely nowhere else to lodge. But the Conferences were over and he has never attended any parties (Be they professional or pleasure) here. So why…?

"Uh, Hey… Alfred." He mumbled and looked away embarrassedly. He called me by my name… He never calls me that anymore, even in private! Oh Lord, was he blushing too?! What was wrong with him, was he sick?!

"England? You okay, you look a little flustered." I say as I try to keep the situation from getting any worse because of my active imagination, course not as active as his was…

He brought his left hand to rub behind his neck tensely as he blushed a bit harder before he spoke, "N-no, don't worry I-I'm quite alright… just…" He trailed off, still not making eye contact with me. I waited patiently despite me wanting to hurry him along a bit faster; D.C. airports were not very fast when it came to going through security. Finally he spoke, "I was just wondering… um… cou- could I look around the old place for a bit? I know it is very sudden and whatnot but uh, may I?" He asked, or more like pleaded as he forced himself to make eye contact with me.

Well he was right, it was extremely sudden for him to ask that sort of question, but I opened the door wider and stepped back for him to come inside and I shut the door behind him once he was in. He just stood there, staring down the small hallway, he was either looking up the stairs or looking off to the side to the living room, I didn't know exactly. I slinked around him to get in front of him and halted a step away from him while I started to begin my way back upstairs to grab my bags. "I gotta get my bags from upstairs so you can just walk around freely."

"Oh, okay…" He said solemnly, but he still didn't move forward or anything and I had already walked passed him and started taking my first two steps up the stairs when I noticed the lack of footsteps.

"Just so you know," I said to get his attention, which worked when he seemed to snap out of trance and look at me, wonder what he was thinking? "I haven't changed the house too much except for renovations to keep the place from crumbling. Some old stuff though has been moved to the large old storage closet in the east wing to keep up with the times, but that's mostly just this main building. The rest of the house I haven't touched since we were living together, again, except for renovations." I said as a way to try and coax him into moving, but I guess my last sentence was rather cold.

I decided not to pay mind to it and just made my way upstairs. I grabbed my duffel and both my rollers, made sure my wallet and keys were inside my pockets, and then exited the bedroom. I shut the door tightly after making sure there weren't any lights on. For some unknown reason I decided to do that with the entire upstairs, checking anywhere from the bathrooms to Canada's room to the small reading area where windows lined the whole wall that stared down the garden. What was up with me and this… anxiety? Whatever it was it decided to push me along a little further to make me look out the window to gaze into the garden.

I noticed movement by a tiny pond and instantly knew it was England. Must've not really wanted to explore the house I guess. I made my way downstairs to the front door and placed my bags there, England had not come back inside yet, but I expected that, I saw no more than two minutes ago. "Hmm." I hummed to myself. I took a look at my watch and saw that I should be leaving very soon, I called a cab not too long ago and it should be here any minute, but England was still here. It'd be rude to just shove him out when he probably still wanted to look around…

It looked like I had no other choice. I opened the front door, but left slightly ajar, and trotted down the front steps and stopped at the cobblestone walkway. I crouched as I pointed a finger over a few stones in an attempt to remember which one I had my spare key under before I found the right one and lifted it up to expose the dirt beneath it. Revealing the spare house key as well; I picked it up in one quick swoop and let the cobblestone plop back in place as I jutted back onto my feet properly and began walking back inside to the back door. All the while wiping and scraping some rogue soil off the dull-shined key.

"England." I called out from behind him; he was still there at the pond so wasn't hard to find him. He jumped in surprise from whatever fantasy land he was walking through and swiftly spun on his heel to face me as he questioned m being there with his furrowed caterpil- I mean brows. "Here," I offer, reaching out my hand with the spare in my loose grip, to him. "This is the spare key to the house so you can lock up. My cab will be here any moment and you were thinking of staying a bit longer weren't you?" I questioned.

England just plainly nodded his head and took the key from with what looked to me like a struggled ease. He let his gaze drop once he had it in his hand, okay my patience was warred thin now. "Dude, what's up? Something bitin' you?" I ask with some, but not much, restraint. He didn't answer, just sighed and shook his head. "England, bro." I say with some irritation and even crossed my arms as I glowered down at him.

He visibly flinched as he sensed my change in mood and reluctantly forced his gaze to meet mine. "Now what the heck is up with you?" I relaxed myself so that he could feel more comfortable and know I'm not as intimidating; was that what he used to do to me when I was a kid? The irony…

"I-I want to know…" He mumbled.

"What? Know 'what'?" I questioned.

England took in a big breath before his face scrunched up in embarrassment and then he let me have it. "I heard Canada mumbling something about you feeling you had to protect something that's living in your apartment at all costs! So the real bloody question should be, what is wrong with you?! AND DON'T SAY IT'S ABOUT THAT BLOODY MAD ALIEN YOU'VE BEEN HIDING!" He screamed while letting out the rest of his large intake of air.

I was frozen. All I kept thinking was, _'Mathew Williams, I am going to strip the flesh from your body with my chainsaw!' _I hollered in my mind blood-lustfully. It seems England was going to have to become my brother again if Matt was going to be out of the picture soon. We promised to never discuss anything of my secret outside in public! I inhaled and exhaled, I had to think of something quick…

It wasn't helping that England was starting to yell and pester more persistently about the subject. It was too much! "Alright!" I screamed and through my hands into the air from their crossed position. "I-I.. I took in an injured stray cat before I left for the conference and I've been worried about it, alright!" I flat out lied; I wouldn't believe myself if I was split in two right now. Al, you've _**got **_to start taking acting lessons or something.

"Oh… is that it?" England asked.

'_**WHAT?!'**_

"If it was an animal that's been bothering you all week then I understand."

'_**HUH?!'**_

The sound of a car honking from out front notified my ride was here. "Well that sounds like your ride. You better get moving, I'll lock up." England sighed with a relieved smile and started to push my motionless body into the house and out the front door with my bags in tow. _**'What in the actual fuck just happened?! He believed that?!' **_

It was then I realized, England is more gullible than I ever thought he could be…

* * *

Two days had passed since the Conference and I had been relaxing at home like a normal person/ stay at home father (9O% of the time). I sat around playing video games with my Extraterrestrial best friend until the kids arrived home. When I wasn't cleaning the apartment… like today.

It was three o'clock and I was mopping the kitchen with a new version of the _'Swiffer'_ and I gotta say it was working pretty well on this stain that had merged into the tiles of the cooking facilities. One may not believe it but I have quite the cleanly side when I'm slammed with work or sucked into a video game marathon. I went all out when I cleaned the apartment; a pink-and-yellow bandana on my head, a light-blue apron around my waist, and fuzzy pink slippers. As for Tony… he was on the roof testing out some experiment in his private lab above the complex, I think he was trying to hack into the Pentagon again for whatever reasons.

Maybe it had something to do with lightning; the weather was pretty glooming today with a seventy-five percent chance of rain in the afternoon and evening, and Tony was getting more interested in our planet's weather patterns. I just hope Lani and Podarok remembered their raincoats instead of leaving them at school like they did one other time, the two came home soaking wet and I forced them into a bath together for over an hour. _'Haa, parenthood…' _I sighed with mild stress and pride mixed in.

The sound of water pitter-pattering against the window softly was heard after my little moment, until it started hitting harder and turned torrential. I went back to work and before I knew it another thirty minutes had passed and the sound of the apartment door squeaking open was heard. "Papa?" Pod's voice quietly called out from the front door. Then he and Lani appeared in the kitchen walkway, only except they hadn't taken off their rain coats and Lani appeared to be holding something sopping wet in her arms. What was that a rag?

"We think it's in pain." Pod whimpered. I swiftly shook my head in modest confusion before I walked over to them and crouched just in time for the wet-rag to uncoil in Lani's arms and meow in pain. Meow?

While Lani and Pod were washing off the creature in the bathroom nearest the kitchen and I had their coats swung over my arm, I called long distance… to India. "Hello, India? Yeah, could explain to me quickly about that little thing called 'Karma'?" I requested. I knew what about two a.m. on the other side of the planet but India said he'd be working night-shifts back in his country for a while before he left two days ago. Thank you, God, for getting back at me and screwing with my life one little moment at a time.

"Uh-huh… Yeah… I see… okay… well thanks. Yeah… uh-huh… No-no everything's fine, I was just curios is all. Well see you around, bye." I clicked the phone line dead and went back to the small foyer before the front door and hung them on the coat rack, I then heard my kid's feet trotting behind me to the living room. As I turned into the living area I saw Lani sliding a towel over a lump on the floor and Pod watching intently at the dark brown furred tail that was popping out from under the cloth.

I maneuvered to sit on the couch behind them and plopped there like dead weight as Lani finally removed the towel from the feline menace below it. "Mrr-eeoww!" The cat yowled cheerily. A little time passed, about ten more minutes, and I learned some things about the cat that Pod and Lani started to play with. It had a scruff just as puffy as its tail; it was even the same dark brown, almost black, color. It also had two very dark half-circles under its eyes, they looked like glasses almost, and it had the most familiar tuff of fur on top of its head. This was so familiar but I couldn't place who or what it looked like, it was kinda starting to irk me!

"Daddy?" Lani called to me and I snapped out of my little trance. I looked down to see her sitting on her rump, legs (both the real and prosthetic) out in front of her while the cat lied just at her ankles, pawing at some shoelaces Pod was waving in its face. (They looked like the laces from his boots.) "Can _Americat _stay the night?" She asked innocently.

'_What?' _I spat in my mind. "Uhh-huuuhh… What did you call it?"

"She called _him _'Americat'." Pod answered in Lani's stead with a bit of attitude thrown in there. It sounded like aggravation.

"Why? And what's with the attitude young man?"

"Because he looks just like you daddy!" Lani squealed and picked the cat up from behind and held him close, he meowed affectionately, but my brow just twitched. Pod continued to sourly stare at the ground instead of answering my question. Okay, time to take of this.

"Malu, baby, why don't you take the kitty into yours and your brother's room for a moment, Pod, _**you stay**_." I emphasize at the end, but Lani was already turning the corner to barrel down the hallway to their shared room, said animal in tow. I picked myself up and knelt down to Pod; he was still refusing to make eye contact and sulked away. In these moments he really did look like Russia…

"Okay, what's up?" I ask once I know for sure Malu-Lani was not going to appear in the next second or so.

Pod mumbled under his breath so low, it only sounded like he was only huffing out air, but I knew my kid better. "Pod~a~rok." I sang out, trying to make him fell less intimidated, but still make it through that I was waiting.

"I said, 'you're not going to let us keep the cat are you'?!" He faced me full on and gave me a small glare. Course the way his cheeks puffed out with a rosy shade to them and how helpless looked just counteracted any trace of intimidation he may have had. I wanted laugh at the cuteness but I knew better.

"Probably, but why is that upsetting you? Did you… want to keep the cat?" I questioned. I hoped he wouldn't say yes but-

"_Da! _Lani and I have been thinking about asking for a pet for a while but we didn't know if you would let us. Okay?! I already know your answer, so there's no point in asking you!" He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out some more in his frustration. I sighed and swung backwards onto my backside, the ups and downs were already swirling in my mind.

'_If I say no, they'll be upset. But their kids, albeit 'States', but still, children they are, and they'd get over it. But Pod says they'd been thinking of asking for a pet for a while now and pets do teach responsibility. Yet then there are the expenses of having a cat: Veterinary bills, food, grooming, and, oh my Lord, __**cat litter!**__ Why couldn't they ask for a dog?!' _I scream mentally as I take my right hand and rub my forehead to try and sooth the growing headache behind my skull. I could feel Pod's eyes pressuring me in this already tense situation, it wasn't helping in the least…

I was going to have to be the Hero in this situation wasn't I? I sigh and prepare myself for what I was going to say. "Pod." I say to grab his attention and he looked to me. Again another sigh was creeping up my throat but I choked it back, "The cat-…"

"_Americat." _He interjected.

"CAT. Can… stay, for the night only! We'll discuss the situation in the morning; the rain will be gone by then." Next thing I knew I had a strong set of a nine-year-olds arms around my neck. Pod seemed to be thanking me in Russian before he let go and bounded round the corner to his room, the sound of his bedroom door slamming and the cry of the cat yowling in surprise reverberated a second later. I stood up and pulled out my phone and sent a text to Tony_: 'Need you down here for the next forty-five minutes to watch the house and kids. Be careful they've taken in a stray cat for the night, God help us. I thank you in advance and yes I'll get you McDonalds to compensate for your trouble.' _

Next second later I felt a four-fingered hand pat my back and I turned to see Tony's red eyes staring at me with something like excitement. He must be happy to see me displeasured about the animal. If he could visibly smile, I'd smack it right off his oval face, but instead I turned and headed for the front door. I had some shopping to do in case that cat was thinking of leaving me a surprise sometime in the middle of the night, no sirree!

* * *

**I'm evil. :) Poor America, don't worry you'll warm up to Americat soon enough. ;)**

**America: No! Never, cats are the worst!**

**Nope you will, you'll see!**

**America: Nooo!**

**Review now ya hear?! **


End file.
